Great Leap Across Time
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: This is a Inuyahsa and Black Butler crossover! During a battle with Naraku, Kagome has been pushing down the bone eater's well. But it's no Kagome's time they enter. What will happen if Ciel had fallen for the timetravler Kagome? Will Inuyasha and the gang will be able to return home? Characters belong to their rightful owners! Ciel x Kagome or Inuyasha x Kagome?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Kagome's POV  
Here I am, stuck with a little boy who sold his soul to a smart ass demon. How did I get here? It all began back in the Feudal era with Inuyasha and the others at Kaede's village. We ran into and battled our enemy Naraku, who is after all the shards of the sacred jewel. Naraku, without hesitation, had sent swarms of various demons at us. To tell you the truth, we all went our own way. Inuyasha , being the idiot that he is, already pulled out the Tetsiga and randomly called " Windscar" . The demons within the swords path had been destroyed. Meanwhile, Miroku , Sango, and Shippo were working together to defeat a larger swarm. Myself, shot arrow upon arrow at the demons trying to get too close to me. But, that would be the last time I saw them. Before I knew it, Naraku had driven something sharp into my back. Then , falling slowly into the darkness that's the bone eater's well.


	2. The Almost Misfortunes of a Phantomhive

'Another dreadful day' thought one earl of the Phantomhive household. He had gotten up with a start by his clumsy maid breaking dishes, which he heard from the top floor. He wondered why he hired such worthless servants to represent his family name. Not all of them were useless, all but one. One by the name of Sebastian. " Master, are you ready to go into town? The carriage wis waiting for you outside." With a sigh , the Phantomhive earl rose from his seat , and headed downstairs to the main door. While heading to London, he thought of how his day would go. Although he wasn't quite fond to new things, he wished for something interesting to happen. And at that very moment, Sebastian stopped the carriage with a jerk. "What's going on out there?" Ciel asked with curious anticipation. "Master, there's a girl, that's very injured." Ciel , without a clue on what to do, told his butler, " Bring her inside and heal her wounds." "Yes, my lord.", the demonic butler said with a smile( though he couldn't see it). The carriage door opened with a light tug. For a moment, Ciel's heart had skipped a beat. The unconscious girl was a goddess in her bloody state. Her dark black hair fell over a beautiful face of porcelain. But what questioned him more was the atrocious outfit she was wearing. 'Honestly, who would wear a skirt so short?', he asked himself. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that the goddess would go home with him, in his tender care. " Sebastian, turn the carriage around, we have to head back to the manor." Ciel said with urgency. " Yes, my lord." And without haste they were heading back to the Phantomhive manor, with Ciel's new prized possession in tow.  
 **I hoped you enjoyed my chapter. I'll hopefully update my other fandoms but until then, Goodbye!**?


	3. The Position

Darkness. That's what Kagome was dreaming while the world around her changed. The endless void of pitch black darkness. It made her think that she was dead as a result of being in the feudal era. Although she didn't regret that, there were some things that she just wanted to go away. For example, the blasted shikon jewel which made everyone suffer greatly. Naraku, who had destroyed the lives of the people around him. Also, he was the main cause of this adventure, to bring the peace back. But now, that didn't matter , what mattered was the survival of her friends. Trying to get up, the darkness began to fade away. When she awoke, it wasn't the darkness of the bone eater's well that made her gaze. Instead, she was in a extremely fancy room with blue wall paper, a dresser with what looked like glittering jewels in different colors . The window had a window seat with blue curtains around the framework. She also noted that the sheets were blue with hints of green in the fabric. But what struck her was the boy, who was fast asleep beside the bed. He wore an expensive blue coat, an eye patch on his left eye, and a blue ring. Looking at him, it made her feel as if she was in those old British movies that her grandpa enjoyed watching, like Sherlock Holmes. As if distracted by his appearance, she didn't feel the dark aura surrounding the room. But before she could ask a question, the door handle jiggled as it opened . The door revealed a overly handsome man, who looked like a British butler. He had brung in a tray with a tea pot with matching cups, and various sweets. But what got her attention was the mass demonic aura around the man and his red eyes. That was when she realized that this man...was a demon. With a simple smile, the demon had spoke in a voice that could make women swoon? " Welcome my lady, to the Phantomhive manor, I'm Sebastian , the butler of this household." Then, gesturing to the boy, " This is Ciel Phantomhive, my master, and the owner of this household."


	4. Child-Demonic Charm

Blue...  
That's all that Kagome saw, as she turned to the once sleeping boy. For a moment, she knew that she was staring but couldn't look away. With a gentleman smile, he said " Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and I wanted to ask you a question when you woke up ". Although she had almost fallen for his smile, she knew it couldn't be good. Not only had she sensed that the butler, Sebastian was truly a demon, she also knew about his contract with the young boy. Underneath the eyepatch, she could see his mark in the boy's eye. Kagome was certain that these two were something to be dealt with. Trying to not act irrationally, she called to Ciel, " What were you going to ask me? ". Forming his lips into a smirk, he said calmly, " I would love it if you could stay here for a while and be my head maid.". At that moment, Kagome didn't care if she acted irrationally. She got to she feet and shouted at the child/demon toy. " I can't be your maid! No offense but I have higher standards than that. Now I need to go home. There are people who are waiting for me. At least I'm respected there." As she was leaving, hand about to grasp the door knob , a small but firm hand had grasped her wrist. This had prevented her from moving any further away from the boy. Loosing his charm, replacing it with a frown, " You really don't have a choice it's either you accept or I have to force you into submission." he replied coolly. As he let go for a split second, Kagome took he chance and bolted out the open door , into the vast, lowly lit mansion. Still in the room, Ciel had turned to his butler, with an amused look on his face. " She actually thinks she can escape?" he asked to his equally amused butler. " I believe she does, Master." " Then she has left me no choice." With a sigh, he removed the eye patch from his eye, to show the mark of their contract. " Sebastian, I order you to not let my new doll escape this mansion. Not now, not ever." With a slight bow, he looked at the boy with the peach gleam in his demonic eyes. " Yes, My Lord". And with that , the demonic butler left, to capture their eternal guest(maid).


End file.
